The Shadow Friend
by phantomwritergirl
Summary: 4 years sense Mac and Bloo first entered Foster's. And now a bloody girl comes out of nowhere begging for help, which Mac and the others give. But this girl is strange, shy, and extremly scared of something. What is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**(Bloo and Mac awaked in a strange looking living room)**

**Phantom - Hey guys, and welcome to the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends room in my sub conscious.**

**Bloo- Wait, where is the kitchen?**

**Phantom (shrugging)- Don't know, (evil smile) Try going through a door...**

**(Bloo runs through a door and ends up opening another, this goes on for a while)**

**Mac- Well who are you?**

**Phantom- Phantom, the official caretaker of this story, and the one who holds the keyboard.**

**Mac (muttering)- Keyboard?**

**Phantom- here Mac-e Boy, I'll show you how it works. (Phantom types something and Frankie apperes out of no where) See I control EVERYTHING!**

**(Phantom starts laughing like a mad man)**

**Frankie- Yo, Mac, where are we?**

**Mac- To be honest I'm not sure we want to know, hey whats this note?**

**Note- Phantom doesn't own Foster's Home, deal with it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Strange Little Girl

It had been 4 years sense Mac had first brought Bloo to Foster's. And the now 14 year old boy had kept his promise to visit Bloo everyday; in fact he had to now. His brother and mother moved away for their mothers work, so Mac had moved into Foster's. He still went to school, and sometimes Bloo joined him; the small blue blob had matured over the years, but still enjoyed to goof off.

It was on October 2nd that Mac's, Bloo's, and everyone's lives were permently affected…

…

Mac was getting ready for school; he was wearing a deep red shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He quickly brushed his hair and teeth before rushing downstairs, grabbing his lunch and kissed Madame Foster on the head before running to the door.

He quickly opened it and grabbed his umbrella because it was raining. Mac had gotten as far as the front gate when he stopped, he saw a shadowed figure. He bent down and looked at the figure, it was a girl.

"Help," was all she said before collapsing.

He put a hand to her throat; the girl was extremely cold, but she had a pulse. So he picked her up bridal style and ran back to the house and went into the room.

"HELP, FRANKIE! BLOO! MADAME FOSTER! ANYBODY!" Mac screamed into the aged home. And everyone came running, Frankie walked up to the 14 year old.

"Mac, what happened?" Frankie asked in a very concerned voice.

Mac's eyes were wide, "I don't know Frankie, I just found her outside by the gate, she asked for help before she collapsed, so I picked her up and brought her in here."

For the first time Mac actually looked at the girl; she was wearing a large loose brown shirt, and baggy, ripped, and slashed brown pants, and all of her clothes were stained with blood, at least 1.5 gallons of blood. The girls hair was a blackish maroon because it was wet, and her skin was a pale white. She had a huge cut across her stomach, and her hand, also the girl was covered with bruises, and she had a black choker with a silver cross on it.

Mac had brought the strange girl to the infirmary swiftly and right away they began to treat her wounds, working against fate and time. Eventually the girl had a bandage wrap around her stomach and hand; and Frankie had changed her into a hospital shirt and pants.

Mac stood by the bed, and looked at Frankie, "So Frankie what's with the girl."

Frankie looked at the 14 year old, "Well her hand wound wasn't that deep; but her stomach wound was. In fact if we hadn't gotten to her, she probley would have died. And she had so many bruises, for the first couple of days she might not be able to move, plus she had a hidden wound on her left side, right on her rib cage. It will take at least a day for her to wake up, and maybe 2 to move around, and a week before she can walk on her own, then perhaps a full 2 months before she be considered 'healed'."

Mac looked over the girl, "Hey Frankie can you call me in sick?"

"Why Mac?" Frankie asked.

Mac kept his eyes on the girl, "Well I can be certain that this wasn't an accident, so who ever did it might come back. And I'll just feel better if I was here."

Frankie nodded and left, leaving Mac and Bloo with the girl in the infirmary. Bloo sat down on another bed and took a nap, Mac sat down by the strange girl's bed. And eventually fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Phantom- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!? CLIFFHANGERS ARE AMAZING!**

**Bloo (panting)- Where...is...the...food?**

**Phantom (eating apple)- I don't know?**

**Bloo- But your eating an apple**

**Phantom- So?**

**Frankie- I believe what Bloo is trying to say is that could we have food?**

**Phantom- Sure, (Types something and live fish appear) Knock yourselves out.**

**(Bloo glares at Phantom, Frankie and Mac start catching the fish and cooking them over the fireplace.)**

**Phantom (Laying on top of a piano)- By the way, you don't need an account to review, just saying...**

**Mac- Who are you talking to?**

**Phantom- The amazing people that actual read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom- Hello to all of you BEAUTIFUL people!**

**(Frankie and Mac are cooking fish, Bloo is complaining about having to good food)**

**Bloo- Hey wait a minute, Mac, Frankie, can't we just imagine food?**

**Mac- Not a bad idea**

**Phantom (Still on piano)- Very bad idea, you try to imagine something here and it disappears something immediately. Unless you prove that you can handle the power.**

**Frankie- Well I don't know about me or Bloo, but Mac is the best kid I know.**

**Phantom- Oh so you have a crush on him.**

**Frankie- WHAT!?**

**Phantom- Calm down, I was only kidding. But Frankie I would like you to meet somebody.**

**Frankie (Unsure)- Who?**

**Phantom (Looking at watch, freaks out and grows bunny ears and tail, and a very poofy red dress)- Oh my, were late, were late for a very important date.**

**Mac- What the heck?**

**Phantom (Running around the room)- By the way, I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Age is Only a Number

Mac slowly woke up when he heard crying. He opened his eyes and waited for his eyes to aguste to the light. Once they did he realized he didn't hear the heart monitor anymore. He shoot up and looked at the mystery girl's bed, it was empty.

He got up from his seat and looked at the floor, it was stained with jagged blood marks and a smeared trail; so Mac followed it to a corner where he saw the girl breathing slowly.

As fast as he could he picked up the girl and put her back on the bed, reattaching the cords; so the heart monitor began to beep steadily again. Once he was sure she was fine, Mac grabbed a mop and began to wipe down the floor, cleaning all the blood stains.

As he was finishing up Frankie entered the room with a bowl of soup and screamed, "MAC WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD!"

Mac looked down and realized the girl had bleed over him, so ignoring Frankie he ran back to the girl, and saw she had reopened her wounds. And was pumping out more and more blood by the minute, Frankie saw this to; so they carefully removed the bandages and applied new coverings.

After they had finished treating the girl for the second time Frankie turned to Mac, "Hey Mac, what happened?"

Mac looked at the 28 year old, "Well I awoke to crying and slowly woke up, then I didn't hear the beeping of the heart monitor, so I looked at the bed and saw that the girl wasn't there. When I looked around I saw a distorted trail of blood, I followed it, and saw the girl lying in a corner, so I brought her back to the bed and hooked her back up to the machine. Then started to clean up the blood, and well you know the rest."

Frankie looked at the girl, "Well, that's strange, because she wasn't supposed to be awake or move a little bit, let alone across a whole room for another day or two."

Mac nodded then sat back down by the bed just as Bloo woke up, "Hey guys what's up?"

…...

About 17 hours past of shifts watching the girl passed before it was Mac's turn again. Before he sat down he emptied the old soup bowl and made some new soup. Then the boy went back into the room placed the soup down and began to read a book.

5 minutes passed, before Mac heard a slight moan that ripped him from his book, he got up and looked upon the girl. Her eyes were shut extremely tight, but then slowly they unclenched and her eyes opened.

Mac's brown eyes meet the girl's toxic green and all it took was one second; for the girl to break out screaming bloody murder. Mac covered her mouth; just as Frankie, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo raced in.

"Yo Mac, why are you holding her mouth?" Wilt asked.

Mac looked at them and didn't remove his hand, "Oh, well you see, she woke up saw me and screamed."

Bloo leaned over to Frankie, "Hey looks like Mac really is a lady-killer."

Frankie laughed slightly and Mac glared at them before screeching in pain, he drew his hand back. A red liquid began to seep through his figures.

"She bit me." Was all that Mac said.

After treating Mac's wound everyone returned to the girl who was hiding under her face under the bed sheets. Frankie walked up and lightly tapped the girl, her head appeared. Or at least her eyes did.

Frankie looked at the girl, "Hi there, my name is Frankie. I'm a worker here. You got that?" The girl nodded like a little child.

Frankie smiled and continued, "Well now for everyone else; the bird is Coco, the tall red guy is Wilt, the purple gentleman is Eduardo, the blue blob is Bloo, and you have already meet Mac."

The girl raised the tips of her figures and moved them slightly; as if to wave. Then slowly she lowered the blanket and sat up.

She opened her lips, "W-w-w-where a-am I?"

Wilt bent down, "You're in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

"S-s-s-so y-y-yo-you're all f-fake?" The girl asked.

Frankie laughed, "No, me, Mac, and my grandmother are all human. By the way what's your name?"

"Alice, just Alice." The girl said.

Mac walked up, "Well Alice, no hard feelings right?"

Alice nodded, and after that everyone other than Mac left the room, Mac sat down and handed the bowl of soup over to the girl. She just looked at it.

Mac raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you hungry."

Alice just shook her head, and Mac put the bowl down before asking, "Hey how old are you?"

Alice looked at the boy, "Age is only a number, why do you need to know?

* * *

**(Phantom is still running around with in the same outfit as before, everyone is just starring at her)**

**Mac- Phantom what 'date' are you late for?**

**(The door is knocked on, Phantom freaks out more)**

**Phantom- GOD, I'M LATE AND ITS HERE!**

**(The door opens to revile a figure)**

**Figure (With a raspy mannish voice)- Phantom...your late**

**Phantom (Sweating)- Yeah I know but**

**Figure- But NOTHING**

**(Phantom runs and hides in a closet)**

**Mac- Um...I guess review, and we will see you next time, if we survive**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Phantom is still hiding in the closet, everyone else is staring at the glowing figure)**

**Mac (Gulping)- Um...who are you?**

**(The figure walks forward showing a tan girl with yellow eyes, teal green hair, wearing a long white dress and shoes)**

**Girl (In a sugar voice)- My name is Ceres.**

**(Ceres walked up to the closet door and knocked softly)**

**Ceres- Phantom, come on out. Please.**

**(Phantom walks out in a black tank top and converse, and red skinny jeans)**

**Ceres- See that wasn't so hard.**

**Mac- Um...Phantom, who is this?**

**Phantom (Leaning on Ceres)- You will find out soon, oh and disclaimer. I don't own Foster's Home. **

**(Ceres looks at Phantom and vise versa, each with an evil look in their eyes)**

**Bloo- I don't like this.**

* * *

Chapter 3

An Eye Twitch

Mac just stared at the girl, "What do you mean?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, "What part don't you get, I told you age is a number. That's all. Why is it so important?"

Mac just shook his head, then Frankie walked in, "Hey guys."

"Hey Frankie," Mac replied, "What do you need."

Frankie laughed awkwardly, "Well, actually, Alice, Madam Foster, the owner of Foster's wants to see you."

Alice gulped, "W-w-w-w-wh-why?"

Frankie shrugged, "I guess because we usually only rescue imaginary friends not, girls. Hm, by the way how old are you."

Alice's eye slightly twitched and Mac looked at the girl, Alice stated as she did before, "Age is only a number, why do you need to know?"

Frankie was about to retort when a knock was placed on the door, causing Alice to jump under her covers. Mac could see the sheets trembling slightly.

At the door was Madam Foster, along with Wilt, Bloo, and Coco. Madam Foster walked towards Mac and Frankie.

"Now, Mac and Frankie, where is this troubling girl you found?" Madam Foster asked in a sugary sweet voice.

Both Mac and Frankie pointed at the still slightly shaking sheets. So Madam Foster walked up to the bed and stepped on a chair and gently put her hand on the shuddering blanket.

Alice's eyes peered out of the top again, and once she saw Madam Foster she slowly lowered the blanket and sat up.

Madam Foster smiled, "Why hello there little girl, I want you know right now that you can trust me. Do you understand?"

Alice looked away, but nodded slightly; Madam Foster smiled and continued, "Now, how old are you?"

Mac smirked knowing she wouldn't answer, but then she held up her hands; one forming a 1 the other quickly forming a 3.

MF nodded, "So your 13. That's one year younger than our Mac."

Mac and Frankie were both dumb founded, why had she answered MF but not themselves. They pondered this for a bit before Madam F snapped her figures to get their attention

"Well everyone it's the final test," Madam Foster said. Mac knew what she meant, testing the imagination.

So Madam Foster leaned forward and tried to look in Alice's eyes, but the girl wouldn't make eye contact. Eventually though Mac got fed up with waiting so he called out, "Hey Alice."

She fell for it and looked forward, and once Madam Foster's and Alice's eyes meet, Alice was frozen for a second. Then Madam Foster screamed, and fell back, Frankie caught her though. Everyone was staring at Alice who had complete fear in her eyes.

"Madam Foster, what's wrong?!" Mac almost screamed.

Madam Foster trembled, "H-h-he-her i-i-im-imag-imagination. S-so, d-da-dark and c-c-c-co-cold. Its, its, u-un-unreal."

Mac didn't know what to think, "What do you mean."

All of the sudden Madam Foster leaped up and looked at the girl, who only looked to the side, "Alright missy, look in my eye, Right now, or we will take you to a hospital."

"NO!" Alice screamed, and then looked Madam Foster directly in the eye.

MF stepped back, rubbing her chin, "Hm, so strange I thought I saw a dark, cold, and unreal imagination. But I guess I was mistaken; your imagination is perfectly fine."

Mac got excited, "So she can stay?!"

Madam Foster nodded and everyone jumped up happy. But when they turned back to Alice, they saw she had fallen back asleep. Frankie smiled and shooed everyone else from the room, leaving the girl to sleep, in the careful arms of the dream world.

* * *

**Ceres- Hey Phan, could you have the others join us?**

**Phantom (Pulling out keyboard)- Of course Ceres.**

**(Phantom types and the others change. Frankie has her hair pulled up, and is in a sleeveless blue dress with matching boots and necklace. Mac is in a tux and short top hat and Bloo is wearing a black bow tie)**

**Mac- Why are we dressed like this?**

**Phantom and Ceres (Leaning back to back)- Easy, were having a tea party.**

**Bloo and Mac- A WHAT?!**

**Phantom- You heard us.**

**Frankie- But why?**

**Ceres- Well Phantom WAS supposed to come to my house for it, but she was late so you all have to now.**

**Phantom- Well review and stuff, I guess...**

**Bloo- HELP ME!**


End file.
